Seats for spectators within the fenced-in areas of playgrounds, tennis courts, and the like are easily damaged or stolen. Furthermore, they may be moved onto the playing area causing damage to the surface and interfering with the games. It is, therefor, desirable to provide seats for fenced in areas that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.